Finding Happiness
by mangforever
Summary: Dylan is still in love with Maximum Ride, even after 8 years when Max and Fang are getting married. Dylan doesn't think he's ever going to find love again, until he meets robin. He had heard of her before, but when they officially meet at max's wedding they feel a connection. He feels like he can tell her anything, but what if she breaks his heart like Max did? DOBIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction and it's mainly focused on dylan. I really hope you guys enjoy it, and review as much as you can! I'm okay with critsim, so give me all you got! Anyways, enjoy!**

**All rights owned to James Patterson **

There I was sitting out on the beach watching the love of my life splashing water on her boyfriend, or should I say fiance! It's been 8 years since I fell in love with Maximum Ride. And now when we're 25 years old and she's about to get married, and I'm still not over her. I never will be. It's nice that she forgave me after I tried to kill Fang (her fiance), but hey, I was trying to protect her! Now we're best friends (which isn't so bad), but I still have days where I think about what I could've done better. Today was one of those days. In the middle of my thinking process I got inturupted by Max, "Dylan, come in the water! It feels great!"

"No, I think I'm fine"

"Oh come on! It's never this good! Have a little fun", Max said as she smiled that warm, beautiful smile that I loved. How could I say no to those big brown eyes and that long, blonde hair that shined brighter than the sun. "Well, I guess I can come in for a few minutes"

"That's the spirit!" Then I opened up my wings and flew over to the water. Yep, that's right, I said wings. And thay's the not only thing that's not normal about me. I'm actually a clone from some other guy named dylan who died, and I was experimnted on when I was first cloned. So yeah, the highlight of my life; no parents or any baby memories.

"Wow, the water is great! You were right, Max", I said as I splashed water onto her.

"Hey no fair! You could've given me a warning!"

"Now that's no fun!"

"Fine bring it!" And the next thing you we're splasing water onto each other. While I'm having the time of my life with Max, Fang shows up and says, "Hey Max; hey dylan"

"Hey", we said in unison. Me and Max look at each other and start laughing!

"So I leave for a minute, and you're already having fun without me?!", says Fang. And before I can say anything Max beats me, and says, "Uh duh, Fang! We can't wait all day!"

"Well I hate to brust your fun Max, but Angle needs help with her dress for the wedding. She says it's a girl problem"

"Oh, ok. Well I'll see you in a bit, Dyaln. And you're still comming to the wedding, right?"

"Yeah of course I am. You have nothing to worry about. Now go help Angle!"

"Thanks! See ya later!" Next thing you know she walks off with Fang getting ready for her wedding, and the rest of her life. And next thing you know I'm walking off getting ready for the rest of my lonely life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I had finals and summer came, and I took some classes over the summer, and got SUPER LAZY! but I promise with all my heart that from now on I will update regulary! oh and I'm changing the girl charcter to someone I made up! hope you guys like my new chapter! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

You know what I hate the most: a tuxedo! I escpecially hate a tuxedo that I have to wear to Max's wedding. Sure it makes me look absolutley amazing, but that dosen't mean Max is ready to fall in love with me. And at the same time I'm happy to wear a tuxedo knowing that it'll make Max happy. All my feelings are in one big ball ready to explode. Happy, sad, angry, hurt, nervous, you name it! I just need to calm down.

"Yo Dylan, you ready yet?" I turn around to see Max in her wedding dress. She was the most beautiful bride I'd ever seen. Her white dress flowed down to her feet as if she was a mermaid, and had black lace on the top and bottom of her dress. She had makeup, and I mean actual MAKEUP on her face! And her hair was put up in an elegant bun.

I couldn't believe that Maximum Ride, the butt-kicking tom boy was in a dress. I knew she was going to be in a dress since it was her wedding, but it's still shocking to see. In the 8 years I've known Maximum Ride I've never seen her in a dress, or anything girly for that matter.

"Wow Max, you look beautiful!"

"Aww thanks Dyaln! And you don't look so bad yourself"

"Haha! Thanks Max. Ok, lets go" I said as I hold my arm out to her. Before she could accept it she says, "Dylan I want you know that I'm so happy to have you here even after everything that happened. You always stayed by my side no matter what and I really apperciate your friendship. So thank you everything" And the next thing you know she kisses my cheek.

"Max I'm happy to be with you no matter what. You've also been a great friend. And I'm happy your getting married. Now, shall we," I said as I held out my arm.

"We shall" The next few hours of the wedding pass by in a blur. I walk Max down, watched her say her vows, say "I do", and kiss her husband. Then of course came the after party, in which we all partied out and celebrated the happy occasion. By the end of the party me and Fang were drunk and ready to die.

"Dylan, dude, you listening?"

"Yea Fang I'm listening"

"Well I wanted to thank you for being a great friend towards me and Max. I mean even after I stole the girl of your dreams, you still showed up to our wedding, and became my friend. You took really good care of Max when I couldn't. So... Thanks" And the next thing you know Fang passes out. Who knows what Max was about to do to him, and right on time she shows up and says, "Really?! He got drunk on our wedding night!"

"Apparently so"

"Oh, not fair! Tonight was so supposed to be romantic! Now I have to drive my drunk husband home!" Max kicks Fang and starts dragging him towards the car.

"Here let me help you" Next thing you know I'm holding Fang by his feet trying to pull hom towards the car. Let me tell you he wasn't the lightest feather, escpecially since I was partly drunk as well. I offered to drive, but Max said it was ok, and drove off. Now all I had to do was find my car, which was... somewhere.

I take out my keys and press the unlock button. Oh, there it was! Right behind me and I didn't even notice! I turn around and next thing I know my head is collasping into someone.

"Ow that really hurts!" A girl with long jet black hair, emrald green eyes, and fair skin looked at me and said, "Sorry, totally my fault. Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No I'm fine, thank you. And it's okay. It's my fault anyway," I said as I slurred my words through.

"You don't sound okay! Are you drunk?"

"Um... a little, but I can drive"

"No you can't! You're going to hurt someone! You know what I'll drive you home. Just tell me the address"

"First of all that's very kind of you, but I can't do that; what about your car? And second of all I don't even know your name"

"Ok, my name is Cammie, and my car is going to be fine. I'll pick it up in the morning. I mean my house is right next to yours"

"It is?" Of course it is! I remember this girl now. She was one of the only human survivers on this island! Wow I really am drunk if couldn't remember my next door neighbor.

"Um... okay. Here are my keys," I said as I tossed Cammie the keys. As we got in Cammie immedietly opened her mouth.

"So... I heard a lot about you! You're Dylan right? I know all about the story on how you and Max's flock saved the world! I gotta say that was pretty awsome! I totally love you guys!"

"Um... thanks. It was no big deal, really. Max did most of work anyways. She was leader, and took care of all of us. You should be looking up to her"

"Wow! You really are humble! Just like Max said. You guys are really close, aren't you? It's nice to see a guy and girl being JUST friends!"

"Yea, I guess so. Oh, look here we arrrre. Uh... thanks for the lift"

"No prob. Hey are you sure you're all right? You seem a little off"

"Just need ressst..." And then my whole world goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**who is easily distracted and forgets about her fanfiction? ME! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a very long time! been very busy! we're in the process of moving to a new house and I'm doing a lot of studying, so yea. of course that isn't an excuse! hope you all forgive me and enjoy the new chapter! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

I woke up with a start. What time is it? How'd I get home? What happened? Let's see... Max's wedding, getting drunk, Cammie driving me home... oh no, Cammie! I passed out in the car when she was giving me a ride home. Oh no! Did she steal something? I frantically search my tiny house. Nothing. Nothing was stolen. She truly is a kind person. Maybe I should thank her, but right on que my doorbell suddenly rings. As I open my door I see Cammie.

"Hi Dylan! It's nice to see you awake and sober! Don't know if you remember me from last night, but um I drove you home after you got drunk and dragged you into bed after you passed out!"

"Um... yea I remember you! Cammie right?'

"Yup"

"Well Cammie, I wanted to thank you for driving me home last night and not taking advantage of me while I was passed out"

"Oh, no problem! I actually came here to ask if you knew what the address was of the place where Max got married? I need to pick up my car"

"Oh, um... well don't remember the address, but I can take you there! I know where it is"

"Really? Are you sure I don't want to be a burden"

"It's no problem! Just give me 15 minutes to get ready, and we'll go"

"All right! Well then I'll go grab a few things as well. You know where to find me," And she left with a smile. I quickly brushed, showered, and had a bananna for breakfast. As soon as I got to her house she was already to go! I didn't even have to ring her doorbell!

"Wow are you a physic?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am! But unfortunatley I can't predict the future of my car! I left the keys inside"

"What?! Oh, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" In anger I hit my car window!  
"Easy there! I was just joking! I have my keys with me. See," she says as she holds up her car keys. Feeling embaressed once again I say, "Oh! Sorry about that! Um... didn't mean to go crazy on you like that"

"Oh it's nothing! I'm actually the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have joked around like that. After all, you're giving me a ride"

"Well technically, you gave me a ride first"

"But you saved the world, so I win!"

"Hahaha! Clever! You know what else is clever?"

"What?"

"Getting in the car!"

"Not bad, Dylan!," Cammie says as she gets into my car, "So if we're going to be in this car for about an hour, then I should get to know you"

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"What do you do as job?"

"Um, I'm a doctor"

"Science, really? Didn't think that was top of your list!"

"Niether did I, but look at me now! What about you? What do you do?"

"Designer!" She says with enthusiasm. The whole way we played 20 questions to get to know each other. Cammie has three siblings, two of which are twins. Her mom died fighting in the army. And she is one of the few humans that survived during... well I guess you could call it an apocalypse! While she's chattering and I'm driving, my stomach gets butterflies and I can't understand why?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! We were in the process of moving and my dad still hasn't fixed our computer! I'm writing in our local library! Please forgive my stupidity and my dad's business! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

"So you were a pageant baby?!"

"Yup, and I'm guessing you're never gonna let me live that down?"

"Never! I mean, come on! Cammie, the last thing I expected from you was being a pageant child! They're usually so stuck up!"

"Hey! Not all pageant babies are stuck up! It's such a stereotype! And what about you? I bet you have some pretty embarrassing baby memories"

"Um…. Well that's the thing, I don't. I guess Max didn't tell you that much about me. I was cloned from another guy named Dylan…. he died from a motorcycle accident"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that; I shouldn't have run my big mouth! Oh my God, I'm really sorry! That must be so sad"

"It's no problem really. Even though I never lived a full a life, I'm still happy. I have lots of great memories of when I got cloned and met the flock!"

"Wow. You're so sweet and humble and appreciative. My life would've been miserable if I lived like you. It's so nice how you can hold it together!"

"Nah. It's nothing. Oh, look here we are!" I made a turn into the hotel and parked in an empty space.

"Thank you, Dylan. This was really of sweet of you. I'd better get going"

Before she could leave I stopped her and said, "Wait! Um… I had fun talking to you today. I was wondering, if maybe, you would like to go to coffee, or something?" I waited for her response, and started wondering, what if I freaked her out? What if she took it the other way? I only meant it as a friend! Maybe she didn't like coffee! Before I could freak out, she said, "Sure! I would love to go for coffee! How about we meet at Starbucks? Or are you more of a Dunkin Donuts kind of guy?"

"No, Starbucks sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" Cammie said as she left. For some weird reason, I was really happy. I mean it was only coffee. It's not like I was lonely…. I had Iggy and Gazzy, but something felt different with Cammie….


End file.
